


【盾虫】1000 Years

by SSSspencer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 16:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSspencer/pseuds/SSSspencer





	【盾虫】1000 Years

巧合总会促使很多意外发生，有时某段感情的开始，刚好就需要无数巧合，且让巧合的意外成为必然。

Steve没想到Sharon的约会会给他这样一个机缘巧合，他很少有单独出来的时候，因为对Steve来说，显然两人一起出现场会比一个人有更高的效率。

不过今天例外，Sharon和Sam有约，Steve又很高兴他的搭档能和好友的感情发展得如此迅速，所以他只能一个人出来巡逻，打算做个没有搭档也有事情做的好警察。

金发警察难得驱车经过这段路，他以为他会普通的从开离这里，谁知道鬼使神差之间，他在靠近某条巷子的路前，捕捉了一个算不上熟悉的身影。

Steve没看错的话，那应该是Peter Parker——帕克工业的总裁，Tony Stark时常拿出来夸赞的对象，Steve就算不做美国队长，也还是知道那看起来不大的男孩的来历，毕竟人人都说他是“穷版的Tony Stark”，现在的广告牌几乎要成了他跟Tony的天下。

他在这做什么?这是金发警察冒出的第一个疑问，Steve好奇的放慢了车速跟在Peter后面，空旷街道就仅有他这一辆警车，如果Peter足够警惕，会立马能察觉到Steve正在跟着自己，但是可惜，Peter似乎注意力全在别的事上，因而并没有注意Steve的跟踪。

很快Peter拐进街尾的小巷之中，Steve有些犹豫的把车停到路边，他盯着车窗外看了半晌，最终还是将警帽稳稳套在脑袋上，决定跟下车去一探究竟。

偏僻又狭窄的街道让Steve即使穿着一身警服，也没有人来注意，他贴靠在巷口一侧的墙边，稍稍探出半个脑袋去看巷内的情况，Peter刚好站在Steve能看见的地方，Steve认真搜寻了下其他人的踪迹，目光却被Peter手上的东西所吸引，男孩正把装有那白色粉末的透明袋塞进裤兜。

Steve为此一愣，他可没听说帕克工业的总裁有吸毒的习惯，这个消息要是放出去，第一个发疯的一定是Tony Stark，Steve感到有些头疼的皱皱眉，他从角落走出来，喊道：“Mr. Parker?”

被叫名字的男孩一愣，他迅速回过身，看见Steve那瞬间心虚的往后退开几步，年轻的脸上写满了惊讶，良久才找回声音似的，结结巴巴开口，“呃…你是…Rogers警长，对吗?”

Peter知道Steve这件事并不足以让人感到奇怪，上次Tony办生日Party的时候把所有好友都叫来了，其中也包括Peter和Steve。

“是的，是我，”Steve往前走了一步，他的目光像是有实质那样，从Peter身上一点点扫过，Peter紧张得咽了咽唾液，试图在那眼神的沼泽中挣扎，却被Steve死死桎梏，“你在这做什么，Mr. Parker?”

沉重有力的男声侵扰着Peter的听觉，他在空气中嗅到浓烈的气息，属于Alpha的信息素压得Peter喘不上气来，他努力维持体面与理智，向Steve挤出一个假笑，那让他显得更是心虚，“不…没什么，只是随便走走，警官。”

Peter Parker是个糟糕的撒谎者。Steve瞬间就确认了这点，他干脆直接走到Peter跟前，这使得男孩本能的选择了逃跑的举动，Steve也下意识做出反应，在Peter要与他擦身而过的那一刻，他伸出手去，一把扣握住Peter的手腕，几乎是秒钟之内，Steve就以如行云流水般的擒拿动作将Peter重重撞压至墙面。

“嘿…!”Peter对Steve挤出一声极为不满的抗议声，他费力的挣扎了几下，Steve禁锢他的力道却大得惊人，他本来可以借着蜘蛛力量挣脱开束缚，偏偏Steve还在向外释放着那该死的信息素，让正处于发情期边缘的Peter被生生推入情潮，实在使不上劲来。

Steve对Peter的异样浑然未觉，正直的警察的关注点只是Peter塞进包里的白色粉末，他需要确认Peter是不是在进行毒品交易，至于他毫不掩饰的信息素，不过是常拿来压迫犯人的手段，Steve Rogers就是那种即便是同类也会为之臣服的Alpha。

“别乱动，Mr. Parker。”

Steve警告的声音变成了一种撩拨，Peter光是听着这充满磁性的嗓音就感到口干舌燥，他开始想象Steve在他耳边说些下流情话，这英俊且高大的金发警察一定有一根尺寸可观的阴茎，单是想想就已经足够令人抓狂，“Rogers…警官!”

金发警察并没有做出回应，他用膝盖顶到Peter双腿之间，迫使年轻总裁把腿分开，而后温热的掌心贴上Peter修身且单薄的西装裤料，摸索着探进那紧窄的裤兜。

来自Alpha的温度实在太烫了，Peter贴着墙面意识有点模糊的想，这个穿着警服的高个到底想要做什么?把他摁在这没有人的小巷却不是为了干他?

庆幸Peter体内属于蜘蛛侠的部分依旧还能简单的运作，他在Steve要摸到裤兜底部时，突然的想起他此行的目的，这才意识到Steve把那白色的粉末当作了什么。Peter挣扎着扭过脑袋去看Steve，艰难的挤出声音，道：“你听我解释，Rogers。”

Steve把那袋白色粉末从Peter口袋里抽出来，他对上Peter的视线，似乎是在等Peter说下去，Peter轻喘了口气，十分困难的开口，“帕克工业最近研究出一种新的化合物，我怀疑有人把这种化合物的样品泄露了出去，并且把它和另一种物质结合，制成了新型毒品。根据我调查到的一些消息，这种毒品会让人在短时间内被改变DNA，获得不同的超能力，并且通常伴随有副作用，比如产生幻觉，上次纽约自由女神像上失控的那个疯子超能力者，大概就是吸食了这种毒品，我想Tony应该也知道这件事…而我只是托人找了点样品，想要确认它的构成内容，如果这真的是帕克工业的东西，我需要找出始作俑者。”

这个解释看起来是说服了Steve，但Peter大概不知道Steve也在跟进这件事，金发警察原本还想问些什么，而Omega那愈发甜腻的气味实在扰得Steve难以集中注意，他抿紧唇线，还是选择改了话题，忍不住道：“你不是Beta?”

“我有和你说过我是Beta吗，Rogers警长?”情潮的汹涌泛滥令Peter眼眶发红，他看起来像只在发情的兔子，微张的嘴唇充满诱人意味，好像谁碰他一下，他就能高潮，又立马怀孕一样，“老天…如果你不想替我解决，至少放我离开，警官，你的信息素可太折磨人了。”

年轻人在用他最后一丝意志力和Steve商量，尽管他的腿间早就在Steve摸到他身上的时候，就已经开始变得湿湿嗒嗒了，他贴着墙面不断喘气，急促节奏撩动着Steve，Steve不免嗅到男孩身上那股Omega的气息，甜腻中充满了蜜桃的气味，单是闻到就觉得难以抗拒，叫人不自觉的去想，Omega尝起来一定更加可口。

Steve意识到他离Peter太近了，他差点被那蜜桃的气息所诱惑，因此不得不的放松禁锢Peter的力道，Peter就转过身去看他；男孩回头那一刻，正对上Alpha那双蓝色的眼睛，如同他本人的信息素那样藏着暗涌，像是来自深海中秘密力量的引诱。

Peter咽了咽唾液，他不受控制地和Steve拉近距离，在片刻的犹豫后，亲吻便落在男人漂亮的嘴唇上，他笨拙且热切的动作让Steve一时不知作何反应，金发的警察只能纵容这像是小狗讨好似的吻持续了一会，直到蜜桃的味道把这小巷包裹，Steve才妥协的叹了口气，不再试图把Alpha的气息完全掩藏起来。

很快那股更加浓郁的清凉气味混杂在Peter的信息素中，男孩燥热得更加厉害，他正往Steve下颚吻去，Steve却抬手制止他，把他摁向墙面，男孩不解的顺着力量往后靠，他眯起发红的双眼，先前梳得规整的卷发散乱下来，正朝Steve探出的糜红舌尖显得过分色情，Steve光是看着就觉得老二发硬，刚才脑中还存有的想法，被Peter全部搅乱。

Steve凑往前去含住Peter的舌尖，他用另手一把拽扯下年轻总裁的长裤，在一阵缠绵的吻过后，才注意到Peter穿的是条丁字裤，勃起的性器早就被布料束缚得可怜的发颤，Steve为此深吸了口气，他的反应倒让Peter感到羞耻不已。

丁字裤可不是Peter癖好，如果不是普通内裤穿在战衣里实在不方便，他才不会把这玩意儿穿在身上，可仅仅就算Peter是这么认为，眼下被Steve用目光紧紧打量着，Peter似乎因此变得愈加兴奋起来，他有些不适的抿紧嘴唇，用蜘蛛侠的蛮力把腿间挂的可怜布料扯开，顾不得性器在Steve面前完全展露，“你不能再这样看着我了，Rogers警官，和我做，或者现在离开，我自己可以去找抑制剂。”

Peter看起来可不像是可以独身去抑制剂的样子，Steve打赌他现在如果离开，不出十秒这一公里内的Alpha都会寻着Peter诱人的气息而来，也许明天早上号角日报的头条新闻就是帕克工业的总裁被一群Alpha围攻——这可太可怕了，Steve觉得他对Peter总归负有责任。

Steve没有再拖沓，他解开裤料，释放出硬得难受的阴茎，而后将茎身蹭到Peter臀缝间，男孩那儿早就可怜巴巴的吐出了许多水液，Steve一蹭上去，Peter就本能的呛出些呻吟，他把发烫的手攀在Steve肩头，控制不住的以发颤且低微的声音说道：“进来…Rogers…”

Alpha倒是想直接捅进去，他知道男孩那有多能让人舒服，就像用手指挤进成熟的蜜桃里，指尖捅入时水汁也会随着香味溢出，但事实是Steve不能，他不想让这次性爱有任何的痛苦，因此体贴的吻上Peter，原本抚在男孩腰侧的手，顺着后腰下滑，一路摸到Peter张合的穴口，手指毫不费力地挤进。

进入压根没有花一点力气，Steve并指在甬道里摸索了会，Peter的后穴甚至不需要扩张，里面又湿又软，好像在向他不断发出请求，渴望着他的填满与侵占。

Steve身体里属于Alpha的那部分瞬间涌来，他咬咬后牙，抽出手指来，片刻用粗壮的阴茎替换而上，圆钝的龟头先是顶开了Peter的穴口，随后缓慢的把紧窄甬道撑满，逼着男孩呛出喘息和呻吟。

“Rogers…”Peter下意识的低声喊出警察的名字，Steve配合这发颤的声音操得更深，他不等Peter能够清晰的感受到他，就挺腰重重操干起来。Alpha的威严令Peter顷刻丢失了所有理智，年轻的小英雄在欲望中迷失自我，他未曾像现在这样渴求侵占，甚至血脉深处都被刻下了臣服。

Alpha很是满意，他像热衷于把猎物吃干抹净的领地之王，Peter就是他今天最丰盛的一餐，他把男孩一点点食尽，记下这绝无仅有的味道，从此他将无法再去品尝其他任何，没有什么能比得上此刻。

他要用阴茎把Peter钉在身前，让Omega与他融合，把Omega锁在他身体之中。

Peter知髓食味，予取予求，他迷失在Alpha双眼的海里，反复的操干使他放浪又淫靡，他要承认他深陷其中，他爱着Steve用阴茎把他操开时带来的快感，他爱着这个也会被情欲淹没的Alpha。

队长——我的队长。Omega痴迷的去吻上Steve，他善于保守秘密，也并不想掀开警察的伪装，但美国队长的意志与精神从来都令他无法抗拒，当Peter在Tony Stark知道Steve的真实身份时，他头一次觉得按下心中雀跃，不去要某人的联系方式，居然是比只靠抑制剂度过发情期更难的事。

不管怎么说Peter却还是如愿以偿了，他在被Steve操，只要再靠近一些，再深入一些，也许Steve会答应标记他，会做他的伴侣，这会像做梦一样甜蜜，年轻人喜欢谁的时候，总会恨不得把世界上最好的珍宝和自己都一并全盘奉上。

Steve从吻间感受到过度的热情，他猜测男孩很喜欢他，所以他也毫不客气的给予回应，他揉捏着Peter柔软的屁股，让男孩把修长且有力的双腿交缠在他腰后，每次莽撞操进都会使他感受到Peter在积极回应似的咬紧他的阴茎，Steve不由得溢出一道喘息，他凑在Peter耳边，充满欲望的低哑声线诱人至极，“你做得很好…我的男孩。”

Peter低哼一声，他像撒娇的幼犬一般，用鼻尖蹭着Steve的鼻尖，Steve从被亲得发红的嘴唇间吐出热气，他寻着Peter的鼻尖吻去，又自鼻端吻到嘴唇，那吻温柔且缠绵，带着不曾掩饰的诚挚，Steve懂得如何回应年轻的爱意。

Alpha在亲吻间操干征伐着他的男孩，年轻的Omega被干得意识模糊，原本整洁修身的蓝色西装，现在只剩搭在内里的黑色高领，Steve伸手去把Peter的衣领往下拉，出于本能的想去吻Omega的腺体，可仅只是失神的几秒，Steve又费力的强迫自己停住动作，转而去吻男孩眼角的泪水。

Steve是个温柔的人，他的体贴这时让Peter感到头疼，Omega不得不在性交中分身，即便他已经被操得声音嘶哑，脚背绷直，连那呻吟也断断续续，像挨欺负狠了一般，红着眼可怜得厉害，Steve还不时操在他的敏感点上，快慰折磨得他发狂，他抓着Steve的后背，颤抖的声音里夹带走哀求，他慌乱的道：“求你…求你了…Steve…”

这哭腔实在让Steve于心不忍，男人艰难的停下动作来，他压抑着想把Omega操晕过去的粗鲁本能，一下又一下吻着Peter的脸，然后轻轻问道：“你想我停下来吗，Peter?”

“不…”Peter咬了咬下唇，他摇摇头，青涩的身体笨拙扭了扭，湿热的后穴也一刻不停的吮吸着Steve的阴茎，“标记我…求你…”

Steve一怔，巨大的震惊让他不自觉皱起眉头，他晃动着目光，不断打量Peter脸上的表情，男孩这一刻却如此的认真，他从那双棕色的眼睛里读到诚恳，那显然并不是情欲作祟。炽热的情意像水液浇灌于Steve心口，那颗早被冰冷海水淹没的心脏竟然发了芽，长出了藤，顺着血脉蔓延至四肢百骸，最终破出胸腔，在绿色藤枝的尖端开出一朵颜色鲜艳的玫瑰，张扬的宣告着Steve Rogers就此被爱驯服。

他深吸一口气，捧起Peter的脸轻缓又仔细地吻了又吻，随即Steve提腰加速操弄，他反复碾过Peter，敏感点来回被操干的快感逼得Peter射了出来，Steve趁着Omega的高潮撞进生殖腔内，反复用力干过数十下后，选择放过Peter似的，将精液全部射在了Omega的子宫。

Alpha而后咬破男孩的腺体，把自己的信息素灌入Peter体内。

Peter享受于此，他因为成结而被Steve抱在跟前，此刻的年轻总裁像只黏人的幼犬，双手双脚都缠在Steve身上，脑袋也埋进了金发Alpha的颈窝，贪婪汲取着属于Alpha的气息。

“你是我的Alpha了…对吗?”

情潮过后Peter的声音有些发闷，听起来似乎极其委屈，又像在撒娇，这跟他平时在公众面前的形象不太相符，Steve倒很是喜欢。

“我是你的Alpha了，Peter，”Steve沉声回应道，“别担心，我不会走。”

“我会在这，会在你身边，相信我，Peter。”就像他总会为需要他的人撑起盾牌，Steve Rogers总是如此，有人为了他的誓言甚至愿意付出一切，比如Peter。Peter想，他无法抗拒Steve Rogers，他也总是相信Steve所说的一切。


End file.
